imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Cayenne High (film)
Cayenne High is a 2007 film based on the first volume of the Cayenne High series by John Howard Alkarron. It premiered in theatres in Dragoonasag in November 2007 and worldwide in January 2008. The film stars Joseph Caulton, Brian Bragges, Seth Stoudart, and Nathan Oppellos, among others. Sequels were made in 2008 and 2010. Cast Students in order of appearance: * Brian Bragges as Howard Hatcher * Seth Stoudart as Benito Escuyo * Rudolph Berlatsche as Seth Prudhall * David Hainesworth as Wilbur Arscaff * Dexter Edward Hoult as Kramer Welch * Nathan Oppellos as Baxter Froutzer * Justin Caleb Roades as Lucas * William Allan Gaito as Michael Catt * Adam Fessey as Keith Parkett * Kevin Lextos as "Aaron" (whose name is Davis in the stories) * George Justavos as Tobias "Toby" Waters * Carter McBelch as Ralph * Owen Catchulley as Garth Matzlein Faculty and staff in order of appearance: * Joseph Caulton as Coach William Alkarron * Boyd Vouth as Coach Rickey Samson * Charles Craig McWherter as Coach Jordan Timmons * Margaret H. Hardbelt as Mrs. Amelia Shipton * Douglas Roades as Coach Douglas Varton * Aaron Urbank as Mr. Hall * Leslie Carmondt as Coach Richardson * Peter Sannellis as Coach Montgomery "Monty" Gore Other adults * Thelma Halthyn as Mrs. Cynthia Hatcher * Caleb Nouhl as Mr. Andrew Hatcher * Virginia Southenbeck as Mrs. Parkett Summary The film begins with Coach Alkarron and an unidentified man hanging out by a lake outside of Cayenne, Carlana. The unidentified man asks the coach if it is a good day to fish, to which the coach says that he has to prepare his players for the big game on the upcoming Friday night. The unidentified man then implies that the coach has a losing record, telling the coach, "You're just gonna lose again." Coach Alkarron is quick to tell the man that the Cayenne football team has been the state champions for six years, and that the only lost one game the previous season. Later that night, high-school student Howard Hatcher arrives home, and places his "smelly" jersey on a couch. His mother, Cynthia, quickly gets on to him about it, threatening to "body-slam" him if he refuses. Howard's father, Andrew, then intervenes, telling Cynthia not to be too hard on Howard. Cynthia then threatens to body-slam Andrew for intervening. She then proceeds to get on to Howard and Andrew for leaving Compact Discs and boots lying all over the living room. The next morning, a furious Cynthia yells at her son to wake up, as he is late for school. A defiant Howard tells her that he is not going to school, and Cynthia smacks him upside his head, yelling furiously, "Yes, you are (going to school)". Howard displays more defiance, and Cynthia smacks him again. Later, at the high school gym, Howard shows up late, and is confronted by his gym coach, Rickey Samson. Howard comes up with an excuse, saying that he was "caught up in traffic". Unfortunately for Howard, his lie does not fly with the coach, as the coach listened to the traffic report, which states that there were no traffic jams that morning. After hearing his "punishment" for being late (having to "bench 300 pounds" before leaving the gym), Howard says that he is about to vomit, as an excuse to get out of the "punishment". It does not fly. Before Coach Samson can say anything else to Howard, a male high-school student arrives to notify the coach that high-school student Baxter Froutzer has just drawn a mustache on a picture of his wife. This angers the coach, who then tells the boy, "He (Baxter) is just lucky I didn't catch him, because he wouldn't have lived to tell the story to any children he may have!" Coach Alkarron then enters the gym, asking Coach Samson what Howard's latest excuse for being late is. After learning of the teen's latest excuse, Coach Alkarron states that there has not been a major traffic jam in Cayenne since 1999 (six years prior to the events of this film). Coach Samson then turns his attention to Benito, who is standing in the bleachers. He then tells him not to stand on them, and Benito asks why, immediately before the weak bleachers give way under him. The head football coach, Coach Alkarron, then asks Samson if he is prepared to face a formidable opponent (the Angry Wasps of Jakensport High School) on Friday night, to which Samson states that they "have good linemen". Howard then reminds the coaches that Cayenne lost half of their good players to graduation. Coach Alkarron then tells Benito that the seniors will be angry on Friday, because they will have no place to sit during Friday's pep rally due to him (Benito) playing around and causing that set of bleachers to collapse. Later that day, the football team reports to the practice field. Coaches Samson and Alkarron are overseeing practice. Coach Samson then tells the players that, if they expect to even have a small chance against Jakensport, they will have to practice hard. Benito then orders a player named (Seth) Prudhall to approach him, to which Prudhall asks, "Who does he think he is?" Apparently, it seems that Benito is Coach Alkarron's assistant. An angry Prudhall then questions Benito as to what he wants, and it turns out that Benito only wanted him to get a drink of water, as he appears to be dehydrated. Prudhall follows the order, only to discover that there is no water. Coach Samson then tells him to drink out of a nearby river, which Prudhall complains is dirty. And so, Prudhall ends up not getting water, and Alkarron orders his players to get ready to stretch. Only Benito and Howard follow the coach's order, while the rest of the team does what they want to do. Alkarron congratulates the two who obeyed him, and then orders an obese student named Wilbur Arscaff to get up and get ready to stretch. A defiant Wilbur just sits in the bleachers, eating doughnuts. Alkarron again orders him to get up. Wilbur belches and continues to disobey the coach. Coach Samson then orders him to get up and stretch, before Coach Alkarron chews him (Wilbur) up for his lack of manners. Wilbur still disobeys the coach. An angry Alkarron then blows his whistle and orders a meeting of all the players. He gives his players an earful and then some for their disobedience and laziness, and even says that Cayenne's previous head football coach "must not have coached you very well". He then questions the players as to how they won the state championship title last year with a terrible coach. No one answers the championship question, but Benito points out that the old coach "not coaching them well" was the reason he was fired. The coach then reminds the team that they will be facing the formidable Jakensport on the upcoming Friday night. Benito complains about one of the Jakensport players being "the size of a linebacker". Alkarron then checks his watch, and tells the players that they have wasted the entire practice time, before grilling them once again for their laziness, warning them that he will be forced to go harder on them if they "don't start pulling their weight". He then especially calls out Wilbur and another student named Kramer Welch. He flat-out calls them "lazy slobs", and says that it is people like them who are the reason Cayenne is terrible. He then gives Kramer and Wilbur an ultimatum: "Either shape up or quit the team!" Later that night, at the Hatcher house, Howard arrives home late, and is immediately questioned by his father, who tells him that he is sixteen minutes past curfew. Howard refuses to answer his father's question, rudely letting out a belch and walking away. He throws his jersey on the coffee table, and is immediately confronted by his mother, who tells him that his clothes do not belong on the coffee table. Howard mumbles, and his mother orders him to wash his mouth out with dish-washing liquid. After a display of rebellion from the teen, his father intervenes, and angrily orders Howard to apologize to his mother. Mrs. Hatcher then gives Howard the choice of apologizing or packing up and moving out. Howard tells his parents that if he moved out, he would just live with a friend who had moved to Davistown (on the opposite side of the state). Mr. Hatcher then states that Howard is not leaving the house until he is old enough. Howard ends up apologizing to his mother. The next day, Howard reports to the high school gym on time, and Coach Samson tells him that if he was late again, he was going to call his parents. Howard then states that he "just couldn't afford a detention". Samson then blows his whistle, and orders his gym class to stretch. An unidentified male student complains, asking, "Whoever voted to put Physical Education in public schools?" Benito takes charge as "Coach's pet" and tells the class to begin stretching. The first warm-up exercise is ten push-ups. Category:2007 movies Category:Dragoonish movies